The Crown of Mazalin/Transcript
The following text is the auto generated English subtitles of https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GJoiAZ2k-YE ("Sherlock Hound #2 The Crown of Mazalin Dubbed"). It needs a lot of work. The transcript was plainly provided by YouTube. 00:06 you 00:13 you 02:05 what hmm 02:07 the crown of madelene valued at over a 02:10 million pounds that would be a pretty 02:12 catch I haven't seen anything that 02:14 tempting in a long time let me see 02:26 mr. Samson's house ah 03:19 on behalf of the Queen I'd like to thank 03:22 you for safekeeping this national 03:24 treasure a pleasure to be of service so 03:27 we see it right this way huh is 03:30 something the matter what's that that's 03:35 rain no one 03:42 why Dudley what are you doing in here 03:45 son 03:46 father the door was the crown is I 03:49 thought I told you never to come in here 03:51 without me now what about the crown what 03:56 why the ground seems to have disappeared 04:04 national treasures don't just disappear 04:06 mr. santim yes but I X one of England's 04:11 most valued treasures yes I know if it's 04:15 gone it must have been stolen who else 04:17 can gain access to this room only me oh 04:21 yes Dudley also knows where I keep the 04:24 key what's the key Dudley the door was 04:28 already open when I looked to see why 04:30 the crown was gone but if only two 04:33 people knew about the key my son would 04:36 never steal I'd like to think not 04:39 but I'm afraid we've caught him with his 04:41 thumb in the pudding well I'm sure 04:43 there's an explanation for this we shall 04:46 notify Scotland Yard no please if the 04:49 public learns of this my reputation will 04:51 be ruined it will certainly be ruined if 04:53 the crown of methylene is not returned 04:55 at once 04:56 now if Dudley will just tell us what 04:58 he's done with her 05:10 saaam I believe it's time to call the 05:15 police 05:16 yes what dullards they'll never see 05:28 through my plan I'm Inspector Lestrade 05:34 from Scotland Yard please come in sir oh 05:37 I appreciate your promptness inspector 05:41 some of the ghosts of love day but I 05:43 wanted to question everyone sorry it 05:47 makes my job that much more difficult 05:50 but of course no case is too much for 05:52 Scotland Yard I'm sure 06:03 are we near Baker Street yet I feel 06:08 better already 06:09 I rather think I'm talking to myself 06:13 hello there can you hear me yeah I won't 06:19 let myself be discouraged maybe he 06:21 doesn't know who I'm going to see I'm 06:25 going to stay with the famous 06:26 investigator sherlock hound surely 06:29 you've heard of him I never had need of 06:31 a detective myself yes well he's the 06:35 most clever of them all and soon I'll be 06:37 working with him 06:40 this is 221 Baker Street Guv'nor Oh 06:45 here at lost oh dear 07:11 who is it hello my name is dr. Austin I 07:20 mean Watson I'm terribly so it arrives 07:23 early it's quite all right dr. Watson 07:26 teeth come in yes do come in 07:39 you know I've heard so much about you is 07:43 something the matter knows it all 07:46 am i that looks heavy oh dear can I help 07:56 you no thank you I'm fine if you come 08:00 this way I'll show you your room 08:12 are you sure I can't help you no thank 08:16 you 08:16 I've got incision adjusters here it is 08:22 absolutely charming the window overlooks 08:27 the flower garden oh yes and the flowers 08:34 in the garden are lovely and you're very 08:38 lovely too 08:39 I thank you and it's a very lovely yeah 08:45 um where is mr. hound 08:47 I'm afraid he's already gone to bed but 08:50 you'll see him in the morning good night 09:15 they don't seem to have touched anything 09:18 other than the crown who was in the room 09:21 at the time of the Kron only Samton son 09:24 Dudley 09:31 Hey look 09:41 Oh obviously the only escape route is 09:48 that door the robbery was definitely 09:51 committed by insiders and there are only 09:53 two people who have access to this room 09:56 moreover I've heard that Dudley plan to 09:58 elope with a girl who doesn't meet his 10:00 father's approval 10:02 what elope a girlfriend he did it as a 10:06 lost resort hmm what's that the visitor 10:26 might be a client I should offer my 10:27 assistance hello Watson there I say I 10:35 keep running into beautiful women help 10:40 you search well we face a challenge 10:42 ahead oh it's always a pleasure with you 10:44 hound their spirits seem unusually high 10:47 Watson may I present Smith seals uh this 10:51 is my colleague dr. Watson how do you do 10:54 miss yields a pleasure to meet you come 10:56 Watson oh yes 11:05 I'm certain that Dudley did not steal it 11:07 despite what they say I believe the 11:11 accusations are a result of his strange 11:13 behavior at the scene of the crime 11:15 doctor do you dare to suggest that he's 11:18 guilty well but he's not we must do 11:21 everything to prove that Dudley is 11:23 innocent rest assured I'll do my best 11:25 but first we must locate the crown of 11:30 Marceline no matter how thoroughly 11:37 Lestrade in his men search they'll never 11:39 find my treasure what who's that 11:44 is it blasted hound again the crown 11:50 isn't anywhere sir if it isn't in the 11:52 host and the culprit has taken off with 11:55 it mr. champagne hound is here what 12:00 Sherlock how I should have known he 12:02 would meddle in such a cases days per 12:05 day inspector I am here to carry on an 12:10 investigation at the request of a 12:12 private party private party who are you 12:15 talking about 12:16 that's my dear inspector is confidential 12:19 confidential is it 12:21 nothing is confidential with Scotland 12:23 Yard it is Hampton Sun Dudley isn't it I 12:29 suggest you think again 12:39 theft such as this requires certain 12:41 criminal expertise yes when we came into 12:44 the room my son was standing right here 12:46 but he didn't have the crown the key 12:49 wasn't its usual place that's correct 12:52 yes where I always keep it I see very 12:56 good hmm 13:00 scratch marks a lock has been picked 13:04 your son said he suspected something 13:06 because the door was ajar yes well then 13:10 the criminal did not escape through the 13:12 door hello find something honed two 13:25 footprints huh and this hair we're on 13:31 the right track Watson Herbert how 13:35 surely it's impossible to escape from 13:37 here hmm not necessarily Watson look hmm 13:43 and it's all quite obvious the criminals 13:46 were hiding behind the curtain when 13:48 Dudley came into the room to investigate 13:50 huh 13:52 then the thieves escaped through the 13:54 window using a rope in hook to climb 13:57 down so we're looking for a blonde rock 14:00 climber 14:00 I'm afraid not Watson this hair is from 14:05 a week our culprits were in disguise 14:08 most likely guests at the party where 14:12 are we going hound 14:16 math footprints careful how I say are 14:26 you alright how did you hurt yourself 14:28 not at all look it's the rope that 14:32 criminals used to escape you see the 14:34 hook from the end of it so they did 14:36 climb out of the window yes and they 14:39 returned to the party Watson after 14:41 hiding the crown of Marceline somewhere 14:44 nearby 14:47 you 15:05 I mentioned to get out of these girlie 15:08 clothes i J told all thought you live 15:10 car the cute all dressed up between the 15:14 smelly perfume in the hair that keeps 15:16 falling out of this wig 15:17 I emotion is this right to Scotland Yard 15:20 yeah George how that was great when you 15:22 wait to that copper those dimwits have 15:27 done all right so far 15:29 are you sure Dudley isn't here if you're 15:32 hiding him you'll both be sorry if you 15:35 don't believe me then come inside and 15:36 search neither of us has committed any 15:39 crime it's my job to decide dirt 15:45 inspector 15:46 hold on a minute there or deliever 15:49 didn't you hear from Dudley you let us 15:52 know and remember I'll know if you lie 15:56 to me 16:11 stop the car I think she's hiding 16:16 something I want you to watch her yes 16:19 app how is it going any movement no sir 16:30 wait a second hold it good evening 16:34 inspector 16:34 I'm warning you Sherlock ow don't 16:37 interfere I'm very close to locating the 16:39 crown My dear inspector but I require 16:42 your cooperation just what kind of 16:45 cooperation a we must intercept the 16:48 criminals on the river below mr. 16:50 Sampson's estates have you a boat of 16:53 course that was my next move 16:55 I plan to search the area myself well 17:00 then 17:02 is that where it is what's a brilliant 17:05 deduction Inspector Lestrade what 17:08 they'll sell to the river 17:23 how much longer must I wait like this 17:26 I certainly hope he knows what he's 17:28 doing 17:31 I wonder where they can be found 17:38 hmm yeah they're calm Watson I hear them 17:45 here they come get down 17:53 hmm see them Shh to your post men hurry 18:08 okay it's nice to do it the 18:14 easy way would you think Georgia they 18:17 have the precious crown of muslin start 18:20 the engines Evo Evo Hey look 18:27 I know Scotty hard let's get out here 18:33 here's called to start keypad to town 18:39 the chase is on what some my I see 18:44 boys surrender the crawl speed Oh 18:52 wait a minute way gjøre divorced huh 19:02 who does he think he is yeah 19:10 come on then far more goals I said 19:13 faster 19:14 whoo all right men get ready for the 19:18 capture no criminal can escape the long 19:21 arm on Stallman yard now it's a good 19:24 thing we're used to bein pirates Todd 19:26 yeah they'll never take it underwater 19:35 Oh steady 19:50 we've got you now you criminals you hear 19:53 me 19:56 for Scotland you're good they smoke 20:00 moving faster faster stay with that man 20:03 after them we're moments away from 20:07 victory 20:13 Oh 20:20 good um uh-huh 20:22 don't let him get away smiley you're 20:25 sunk Lestrade just a minor setback man 20:30 after them we almost had them man 20:33 see you later now let's get the crown 20:37 back and get moving 20:39 yeah yeah I wore as I thought why do I 20:44 always have to do everything myself 20:56 Oh 21:06 go wow the crowd is mine 21:09 I've been through too much trouble to 21:11 give it up now 21:36 my secret weapon 21:56 want to play 22:07 hey what's the big idea you're under 22:11 arrest 22:17 quickly quickly false our foster nothing 22:23 stop Scotland Yard don't be defeated oh 22:42 it's good to see the crown in its proper 22:45 place again the two of you as well 22:49 thanks to you but mr. held how did you 22:53 know Dudley was not guilty elementary 22:57 because your son had access to the key 22:59 he would have their need to pick the 23:01 lock I see but I would never have become 23:04 involved if Miss sealless had not 23:06 believed in his innocence I didn't 23:08 realize she was such a fine lady I'm 23:10 afraid I've misjudged her and Dudley 23:13 Thank You Father 23:16 so we mustn't forget inspecting the 23:21 strands brave efforts on your behalf 23:26 aren't you home gets the credit and I 23:30 always end up with all the medical bills 23:55 you 24:14 Oh 24:40 you 24:52 you